The Perfect Couple
by Sealsitwithakiss
Summary: Lola and Mike are Hollywood's cutest couple. Lilly and Oliver are Seaview High's cutest couple. But they're not dating. So what happens when Lill and Oliver have to go to prom together? Lots! xLoliver and Jiley!x


Complicated

No One's POV

Lilly sat at Rico's slurping down a large chocolate shake. Miley sat next to her, gawking at the picture of her, well, Hannah Montana, and Orlando Bloom that grazed the front cover. Miley let out a dreamy sigh. "I can't believe me and Orlando Bloom were voted number one couple for Star Magazine." Miley said this as she gazed into Orlando's eyes. Lilly rolled here eyes.

"It's not fair" Lilly whined. "Hannah and some gorgeous Hollywood actor always get voted best couple. It's always a guy you're not even going out with! I wish I was on the cover of a magazine!" Just then, Jackson walked over setting down the new issue of Star Magazine on the counter. He let out a deep breath, as that was the 100th load he had carried that day.

"Hey" was all he could manage. "New Star issue. Guess who got voted number one couple." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Hannah Montana and Johnny Depp?" Lilly turned to Miley, who already had the magazine in her hands, gasping. "Miley?" Lilly asked. "Miley? Listen, I'm sorry about the comment, it's just, well, who else could they match you up with?" Miley started to continually smack Lilly's arm. "What is it Miley? Speak!" Miley took a deep breath in.

"Lilly, I'm not on the cover." Lilly thought for a moment. "Then who is?" Lilly asked. Miley looked up at her and spoke. "You are." Lilly gasped and grabbed the paper, hoping there would be a picture of her and Justin Timberlake, but instead, she found a big pair of brown eyes, an armpit hair go-tee, and a cocky grin glued to the person's face. "Oliver?!" she screamed. Jackson broke down in laughter, as did Miley. Lilly panted. "Bu-uh-we-uh-huh?" was all Lilly could say. Just then, Oliver came skateboarding over.

"Hey" he said as he skidded to a hault. Seeing Lilly's face and the magazine in her hands, he asked, "Did Hannah Montana and Johnny Depp get voted number one couple?" Miley tried to cotrol her laughter.

Miley shook her head. "Hannah and Johnny didn't make the cover. Another couple did." Oliver raised his brows in surprise. Miley giggled as she spoke. "Lola Loffenagle and Mike Stanley III did." Oliver thought for a moment, trying to think of who these people were. Once he realized, he gasped and ran to Lilly's side. Oliver skimmed the cover and began to read. "_For once it's not the infamous Hannah Montana we have here on the cover with one of her Hollywood beaus. Instead, we have Hannah's two right-hand friends, Lola Loffenagle and Mike Stanley III. Since the beginning, we have all wondered whether the two were a couple, and we're sure now that the two are indeed an object. The two were seen smooching outside one of Hannah's lastest concerts, to see the pic go to page 8, where story is continued." _Oliver flipped to page 8 and continued. The picture he saw shocked him.

That night Lola, Mike, and Hannah were leaving the stage, and Oliver had spilt his drink all over Lola's new outfit. Lola got angry and jumped on Mike, causing him to fall over, and getting Lola's charm braclet stuck on Mike's shirt. The two were stuck together for a long time, and the photographers saw this as, well, as them kissing. Oliver continued reading. "_The two were seen here kissing outside after another one of Hannah's excellent concerts. What's next for these two, well, we've seen Lola walking around with an engagement ring on her ring finger, so, maybe the pair hears wedding bells? See picture below of ring._" Lilly smacked her hand against her head as she looked.

When her grandmother had passed away five years ago, Lilly got her engagement ring. It hadn't fit up until a few weeks ago, when she wore it to a Hannah concert. Miley was hysterical. She tried to talk between gasps. "I can't believe they finally paired you two up!" oliver and Lilly turned to face Miley.

"Finally?" they asked in unison. "What do you mean?" Miley stopped laughing and looked at them very seriously.

"You two are perfect for each other. Ever since I first came here I said it to my family all the time." Oliver and Lilly stared at her in disbelief. Oliver was the first to speak. "You've been seeing how long it'll take us to get together. Miley nodded. "I figured you two would've figured it out when you were voted cutest couple in the yearbook this year!" Lilly and Oliver's faces turned a bright shade of pink. "You know," Miley said, "you two have to go to prom together now."

"What?!" they both screamed. Miley nodded. "Cutest couple always goes to prom together, it's a tradition, and neither of you are ones to break traditions. So, you two are going together." The two sighed, seeing that they couldn't get Miley to give this up.

Two Weeks Later

Lilly and Miley stood in front of the mirror in Miley's Hannah closet. Lilly couldn't help but feel nervous. After all, it was prom. But she was probably most nervous about the fact that she had to go with Oliver. All week she couldn't help but realize her true feelings for Oliver. Maybe he really was more than just a doughnut. But she couldn't like him, they were best friends, right? Little did she know, Oliver was wondering the same things.

Miley couldn't help but gawk at how beautiful Lilly looked. She wore a white dress that contained white beading and layesr on the large bottom, a blue bow around the waist, and blue beading covering the corset-like top. Miley was wearing a dress similar in shape, only pink with clear beads. (To see Lilly's dress, go to...) Lilly's hair hung in loose curls down past her shoulders. Her makeup was very noticeable, but done beautifully, thanks to Miley. Miley twisted half of her up into a bun, and let the other half hang down. The two were gorgeous.

Jake and Oliver sat in the Stewart's living room waiting for their dates to come down. oliver paced, trying to figure out his feelings for Lilly. Did he like her? Or was his mind just saying that. Just then, Miley came down. Jake practically sprinted up to her, and lifted into the air. "Jake!" Miley squeeled! "I thought you couldn't make it!" Jake scoffed. "You actually believed that?" Miley smiled and kissed him. Oliver was paying no attention to this as he watched Lilly come down the stairs.

Oliver's breath was taken away. He had never seen anyone look so beautiful. "Wow" he whispered. "You look, wow." Lilly laughed. "You look pretty wow yourself" she replied. The four porceeded out the door and to the prom. When the group arrived, everyone was very surprised to see Miley on the arm of Jake, and Lilly with Oliver! As they entered, everyone stared in disbelief at how beautiful Lilly looked. Oliver led Lilly out to the dance floor. Before anyone knew it, two hours had passed, and everyone was having a great time.

Soon, a slow song had come on, and Lilly and Oliver tensed up. Oliver slowly put his amrs around Lilly's small waist, as Lilly gradually put her hands around his neck. Lilly noticed how their faces were slowly coming closer together. Just as Lilly was sure they were going to kiss, one of Oliver's soccer buddies dragged him out in the hallway to get a drink. Lilly snuck out behind Oliver to hear what the group was talking about.

Lilly could hear Oliver's friend, Tom, talking. "I can't believe you brought Lilly to the prom! That's ridiculous! Did you make a bet with someone?" The group laughed. "Yeah, did you pull a John Tucker with some guys and say you could get in her panties?" Lilly gasped. Oliver said nothing. Lilly peered her head around the corner to see what was happening. Oliver stood in the middle of the group smiling.

"Seriously though dude, why'd you bring her?" The center foward, Paul was talking now. Oliver shrugged. "Wait, wait, wait" Paul said laughing. "Is Oliver Oken, Triple O, Smokin' Oken, Olley Trolley falling for little Lilly Truscott? Olley and Lilly. Olley and Lilly." Everyone joined in chanting. "Olley and Lilly. Olley and Lilly." Oliver's face was bright red. Oliver stood up on a table.

"Listen!" he yelled. "I don't not have a thing for Lilly Truscott! Okay? She doesn't matter and she means nothing! I mean, come on. Who would like Lilly? She's more like a guy than I am! She's just some random girl. I felt bad for her cause she didn't have a date for prom, so I went with her. It was a pity date." Lilly felt tears falling down her face. She let out a whimper. Oliver heard her. All the guys turned to look at her and started to laugh.

Lilly got up and ran. Oliver stood there, shocked and upset she had heard him. Tom laughed some more and turned to Oliver. "What a girl! Did you see her crying? I bet she would've been really easy Ol, aye? That's why no one goes out with her. I heard Matt Marshall broke up with her cause she wasn't any good in the bedroom. Same thing with Lucas." The group roared with laughter. Oliver turned to face Tom. Oliver's face was red with fury.

Suddenly, Oliver swung and punched Tom right in the face. He fell backwards and the team rushed over to him. "Don't you ever say that about Lilly!" Oliver screamed. "Ever! Lilly is an amazing and beautiful person. And you know what? I am in love with her! Madly and completely insanely in love with her! And I don't gaive a shit what you think!" Oliver ran after Lilly as fast as he could. Oliver burst out the front door and saw Lilly running ahead of him. She tripped over her dress and fell to the ground.

As Oliver approached her, he could hear her crying. That nearly broke his heart. He knelt down next to her and put his arm on her shoulder. "Get away from me Oliver!" she said through tears. "I don't wanna see you ever again!" Oliver sighed and took her in his arms. She struggled to break free from his grasp, but she just couldn't. Eventually she gave in and melted away into his arms. "W-w-why would you say that Oliver?" she whimpered. "I thought we were best friends!"

Oliver only held her tighter. "Lilly," he started, "you may not believe me, but I had a good reason to say those things." "Oh yeah?" Lilly asked. "What the hell could you ever think or feel that would make you say something that cruel and cold. What?! Do you know how much that hurt me Oliver?! To hear you say those things?! I-" she was cut off by Oliver's lips crashing into hers. He ran his fingers through her curls. Her arms found their way around his neck. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until they broke for air. "Wow" was all Lilly could say. She smiled. "You know-" but she was cut off by Oliver's lips yet again.

Suddenly, Lilly felt rain drops fall on her face. Just as soon as she realized what was happening, it started to pour. Lilly laughed and started dancing in the rain. Oliver stood up and danced with her. He took her in his arms again and kissed her. This time, he deepened it. His tongue grazed over her bottom lip, begging for entry. She granted him entrance and his tongue soon explored her mouth. They didn't realize how long they'd been like that until they heard Miley squeel.

"Oh my GOD!" she screamed. "It's about time1" Lilly and Oliver started laughing. Miley smiled. "I'll let you two get back to what you were doing." Miley hurried inside clutching her umbrella. Oliver called for the limo and turned to Lilly. "You wanna go back to my house? My parents aren't home." Lilly thought for a moment and smiled. "Yeah." Oliver smiled and kissed her again. The whole way home they kissed. Even when Oliver needed to take his keys out of his pocket they didn't break the kiss. All the way up the stairs they kissed, throwing off their coats and shoes all the way up.

Lilly slipped out of her dress to reveal a very well-toned body. Oliver could't help but stare in awe at her. Oliver slipped off his pants to reveal his hilarious Scooby-Doo boxers. Lilly laughed at the sight. Oliver lifted Lilly up and she wrapped her legs around him. They stumbled into his bedroom and shut the door behind them. And they did exactly what you're thinking.


End file.
